Prophecy
by Kaos-of-Nox
Summary: AU Fourth year and up. Hermione hears a prophecy and with the help of the Order, Friends and even some snakes they may just survive intact. Hermione help's change history. Slightly non-Con personality's. M to be safe though it's not too bad. Hermione/Draco Harry/Gin Ron/Pansy


Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or Marvel. I tip my hat to the greatness of JKR.

So this story starts at the beginning of year four. Things are chaos, very AU. It's told in first, 2ed and third person. I always get caught up thinking what IF? This or that would have happened and my mind ran away from me. Please enjoy.

READ IT i promise you'll like it.

AU Fourth year and up. Hermione hears a prophecy and with the help of the Order, Friends and even some snakes they may just survive intact. Hermione help's change history. Slightly non-Con personality's. M to be safe though it's not too bad. Hermione/Draco Harry/Gin Ron/Pansy

Sorry for the errors, no beta. Enjoy

The impact of Voldamort's war had most impacted those on its front lines though wizard's the world over had heard the entire story thanks' to Mr. Lovegood. People weren't blind and def. to the horrible things the wizards who fought and died went through but some time's being in the public eye as well as surviving a war can take it out of a person in more than simply physical means.

The War was drawing to a close. Things had gone much better than the old bat in the Astronomy tower had predicted though they still had losses just the same. The biggest difference being that they had gained more allies than they would have ever thought. Thing's had long been set into motion but the fate's rarely let only one path be pursuable they had luckily stumbled on to another path.

Hermione had been in her fourth year, and had been delivering a note from her ancient runes class to the Divinitation teacher whom she loathed and had only been stuck doing it because she was most likely the only one whom was not twitter-pated about the Tri-Wizard Cup.

She arrived just in time to see the women's eye's glass over as an eerie voice began to speak. Hermione paid close attention. After the very long winded Prophecy had been spoken Hermione fled the room. Her brain Wracked over every word and what it meant. If not for their previous adventures she would have passed out cold. Hours later in the Library after analyzing it over and over she had a written copy of said Prophecy and what each phrase meant and had taken care to leave cretin details out for safety reasons.

They were in Deep, as in screwed unless they changed things and fast. It was like a play by play of the next three years and had indeed taken nearly fifteen feet of parchment to write, thank Godrik for memory charms. Hermione worked late into the night and through most of the rest of the next day coming up with ways to alter things in their favor and spare lives. When she was done she had gathered her things and took an empty vile from her bag and used her wand to transfer the memory to it.

They still had a bit of time and she had needed sleep. They finally had the upper hand in the war. The next day though she had never missed a class she dressed and went to speak with Dumbledore.

Hermione considered everything and knowing they were walking a double edged sword meant they would have to be careful. Time and knowledge are power, Hermione just hoped they could use it wisely.

They spent many hours' pouring over the Prophecy. It didn't take her brilliant mind to see her normally care free headmaster so undone. They spoke at length. Dumbledore called in professor McGonagall and Snape who when finished were just as distraught as Dumbledore. The four spoke and agreed to tell the Order tomorrow minus one or two of them who couldn't be trusted, after that Harry and the rest depending on how things worked out. Her teacher's showed proud expressions at her. Even Snape who had never shown her kindness gave a smile. She had known of the Order of course but faked otherwise.

Hermione didn't know whether it was luck or fate but she was grateful either way. Snape offered to escort her to the dorms as if was nearly four am, and she had her suspicions why.

Snape cast a silencing charm around them as they walked.

"This will change the entire War… You know as well as I there is a great deal to be done." Snape said in a determined tone.

"Yes Sir. We have to get the Slytherin's on our side, from what I can tell they will make a difference even if nothing else does. Also we need to be careful; this may be our only chance. We need a well trained army" Hermione said sounding tired and worn thin.

Snape smirked "I can assure you that nearly all of them do not wish to follow in their parent's foot steps. Draco is a good boy and only in fear has he done so and in spite of his demeanor he view's those of a different blood status as equal, As I seem to recall he utterly hate's Lucius and Narcissa stay's out of fear as well. However to have any effect on swaying the rest you must get to Draco first. I shall gather you for the meeting tomorrow. Good night Ms. Granger" Snape said leaving her outside of the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

Hermione's brain hurt terribly and sleep came quick that night. Hermione had formed a plan she would need to work on Malfoy before the rest were informed and still had to leave with Snape to the meeting right after Double Potions.

She had a house elf get a box of sugar quill's which she knew to be his favorite's and wrote a note.

Dear Draco

I know we have never even been civil to one another but I would like to give you some advice. Don't walk down a path chosen for you walk your own. You are a good person and weather you admit it or not you do matter and you're not alone. The world is on the brink of war and a line will be drawn soon. I know which side I'm on and in truth I hope you will stand with me, with us. Fear is weakness leaving the body, our fears can either destroy us or give us strength. –Hermione

She covertly had an elf deliver the package and note after she had charmed it so only he could read it.

Potions was decent for a change. Hermione was finished just before Draco which gave him cause to glair as she was Shure he had not yet read her note.

The entire room was shocked into silence when Snape awarded Hermione 50 points for brewing a perfect potion. Hermione nearly fell off her chair, Draco, Harry and Ron had fallen of theirs. After snapping a light insult at the three with a grin the entire room wondered what had happened to the Dungeon bat.

"Ms. Granger you will stay and help me with a high level potion until 8pm." Snape said in a monotone.

"Draco I will see you at 8:30 to discuss your extra credit assignment"

Both students's nodded and class was dismissed.

Draco had only ever had his mother and Snape to confide in aside from his friends. He hated that he would have to become a death eater. After speaking with Snape he felt much better as he had assured Draco there was no shame in following his own path.

The meeting went well with those of the Order they knew could be trusted. Though they wanted to wait until after the first task to tell the others at least they had a plan.

Over the next few days' Draco had given Hermione puzzled looks and once or twice even a smile. It made her heart race at the possibility of helping her enemy though she had never felt as if they had been, more competitive than anything. Hermione trained with Snape whenever they could and talked to Draco and the others. Hermione had even been issued a time turner again though it was ill advised. Minerva had said her episode last year and this year would mean she was most likely to age herself nearly three years if not more by the time she was done using the turner.

Hermione had had a crush on Ron and one other guy but with everything going on it was the least of her worries'. Then there was Krum who had cornered her asking her to go out with him. She was surprised when Blaise had barred into him. After a fake apology and Krum huffing off Blaise started talking to her.

Blaise was a flirt and Draco's best friend she was surprised but they talked a long while. Blaise had even confided in her that he had herd his father and Pansy's talking about You know Who's return, and they were both afraid. Hermione used a quick spell to detect if he was telling the truth. He was.

Hermione drug him to a hidden cupboard down a 5th floor hall. She told him enough that he looked like he might cry from the sudden surge of relief. After using an unbreakable vow that he could not tell a soul, he however was encouraged by Hermione to use his cunning to see if other's in his and the other two houses felt the same. Blaise was a master at getting thing's out of people without them knowing. If they could pull of the house unity it would definitely help in the long run.

The next day she spoke with Dumbledore. The Whole Order aside from herself, Snape and Dumbledore were under the unbreakable Vow to not reveal anything at all. They decided to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny as well as the twin's.

After they were inducted into the Order they were told everything or rather enough to help them understand the gravity of the situation. Shocked and pail were they for some wile though they did eventually gain back there courage. They talked quite a bit before they turned in for bed.

Hermione had much to her delight trapped Skeeter in a jar with air wholes of course though she had contemplated letting the horrid women suffer. Harry, Ron and Ginny brooded about having to make peace with their longtime enemies but it was in fact slowly swaying people. Draco had written her a few times. Not much was said but she knew he was trying and it made her smile.

Things were going well as they could be considering. The first task on November 24th was easy as Harry thanks to the Long prophecy knew how to go about the more important matter's as well as knowing the tasks. Harry wasn't as dull as people assumed and knew Hermione knew the entire thing and was staying quite.

Crouch Jr. was watched closely. To help along the inner house unity and getting people on their side Dumbledore addressed the student body.

"If there is any hostility between students both parties shall be expelled and your parent's are aware" the speech was rather convenient that now the Slytherins had an excuse to be nice that things went better than they had hoped.

The Yule ball was fast approaching. They had possession of three Horrorcrux's and were fine tuning other plans.

Luna, Neville, Seamus, Pansy and Blaise had also joined the Order. Much to their surprise they all got along great. They were figuring out ways to deal with the minister and the Fake Mad eye and had rescued the real one covertly. Snape, Lupin, and herself had done it and the imposter never knew. Mad eye was upset at being forced to shave his head but was grateful to be out of the infernal box, a magic clone in his place.

Draco had even by the end of November managed to start hanging around there now large group, as nobody bothered to sit by house any more. He was nicer, more open and not a complete Git. He didn't speak to Hermione as much as she would have liked but it was fine. It was odd that even Ron who loathed Draco had made an effort to be friendly.

Hermione's mind was over worked to say the least. The most troubling part of what had come to be called there guide was that Harry would have to die, to destroy the last one. She had spent endless hours researching and had a few leads at least and one option if she couldn't find something. There was also the second task.

Training with the Order was grueling. Mad eye was evil at least the underage wizards thought so. Her cousin Cassie who lived in New Orleans had been her sounding board all her life. She was everything Hermione wanted to be. They were like sisters but nearly five years apart. Though they saw each other little Cassie had been sworn into the Order though only Dumbledore and Snape knew of her. She was extremely brilliant with computers and codeing and a talented witch. She picked up two small changes that were over looked.

The first being that the location of the Graveyard where Voldamort would regain a human like form. The Second being a reference to storing a soul of one who has died for a short while and placing it back in the body bringing someone back to life intact. Progress with Draco was fantastic. He had finally found himself and had told Harry, Ron and herself he would do what he could to help. Snape had covertly spoken with Narcissa who was acting as a spy and would leave in a month or so time on a vacation and Disappear though she would be housed within the Order. Both had been inducted into the Order as well as Cho.

Draco was pissed his best friends had jumped ship without him but it was quickly forgotten as more talk and planning continued. It made her sick to think them excited at the idea of war, and though she prayed they would all come out alive she knew that there were always casualty's in war. None of them knew the extent of her knowledge of the Guide as it was a liability, except Dumbledore and even he didn't know of everything.

The cheerful attitude she was known for had been replaced with that of a General trying to lead their troops. It was small differences but the others did notice if only a little.

One week from Christmas Dumbledore had ordered everyone on an 8 day break in good cheer. Cheer they did as school work and Order meetings and Training took most of their spare time. Hermione knew she shouldn't be depressed that as odd as it was all her friends had dates. Harry asked Ginny, Ron got angry but settled down when he realized as odd as it was they had all grown close needing to spend so much time together. Everyone was surprised to hear Ron ask Pansy. She had overheard Ron ask Draco if it was ok and much to her surprise he was thrilled, and mentioned he and Pansy weren't like that and he liked someone else. That had annoyed her.

Since when did she have such a thing for Draco sodding Malfoy. UGH!

Neville had asked Luna, while Fred and George asked the Patil sisters. Blaise had asked Cho. Only Draco, Seamus and herself didn't have dates. Fred and George had come to her rescue when the Idiot Krum had tried to demand that she go to the ball with him. She felt pathetic. She was researching the soul containment spell, and had not bothered with food all day. She was tired and her head hurt.

She Owled with her mother and did't bother to mention the ball just that the tournament was going well. She filled Cassie in on recent events and for advice in her owl.

It was nearly 9 when she left. She Ran into Draco and Seamus who were muttering about still no dates. Draco had been asked but he had declined half of Hogwarts. Seamus had been asked and also refused.

It hit her that they were most likely doing it so she wouldn't feel bad at not having a date. They talked a little. She thought it Odd that they were nudging one another.

"Um well we were wondering if…" Seamus said before Draco interrupted.

"Since we don't have dates, because honestly its going to be all pathetic love crap , couples snogging and all and we want you to come with us to the ball just as a friend to have fun, ok Granger"

Hermione was puzzled. She shrugged " Ya sure.. I'm bloody fucking tired!, now if you excuse me I'm going to bed to die" Hermione bit out in an icy tine. Ugh.. Was she not good enough to be a date instead of a friend? The whole idea seemed suddenly depressing.

Both of them noticed the dark circles under her eyes, her thinner form and a look of exhaustion. It worried both of them as they had become decent friends, even Draco was unnerved by her. Draco thought it would be a cold day in hell when he saw Granger like this... He cared if she was ok; this revelation began to stir long buried emotions toward her not that he wanted to admit it mind you according to rumors anyway.

Seamus and Draco followed her down the hall, catching up quickly. Both shared a silent conversation. They knew telling Saint Harry and Ron the boy blunder about Hermione would likely result in a horrid hex as she had a temper…But they knew they needed her…she was the brains, she knew more than even Dumbledore and had been on more missions with older Order members then all the rest of them combined. Harry may be the chosen one but without Hermione most of them would have been as good as dead.

Draco had pondered why she had tried to befriend him. From what he now knew he had no doubt she knew the entire prophecy and therefore would know what happened to them. Something bad had been in store for them that was why she had basically brought about house unity overnight. He figured she knew and had chosen to save their lives. Draco felt suddenly more afraid for her and knew why she looked as if she had already lived through a war.

ermion

Hermione owled Cassie about her basically pity dates for the Ball. Cassie told her she would send her everything she needed, as she owned her own High end wizard/muggle boutique in New Orleans. Hermione was grateful. And only because she was so exhausted did she sleep for nearly two days.

Ginny was waiting for her to wake up and after scolding Hermione for not taking care of herself better, catching up, and in general bonding. Ginny had always observed people closely. Something was getting to her best friend and it worried her as she never knew Hermione to be anything but strong and determined. A far cry from the friend in front of her. They headed for Dinner.

Hermione was nervous to say the least. She had never even kissed a guy before not that she would being the just a friend type of girl. Oh how it boiled her blood to feel so plain. She surmised that in a way it made sense because she wasn't sure she would even get a chance to be with someone.

Ginny, Luna, Pansy, and herself got ready together. Hermione thanks to ageing due to time travel had developed a bit more than the other girls and it felt strange, in a way she felt even more out of place than she was already. The story of her life she supposed.

Pansy dressed in a shade of green, Ginny purple and Luna blue. Cho and the Patil sisters emerged looking beautiful just as the others did.

Hermione's dress was black and sleeveless as she had decent cleavage, it was a form fitting silk that belled slightly at the bottom. A shimmer of silver almost like stars could be seen on the fabric but only in certain light. Her hair was in an elegant crown of curls atop her head, eye's a Smokey style with silver shimmer and pale pearl gloss and high heels. She hated the heals but loved the dress, it was much different that the frilly pink she supposed she should or rather would have worn if things had been different as it was too small for her now.

One by one the girl's descended the stair case to the common room. The boys were drooling at their respective dates before escorting them to the hall. Draco was getting impatient, Seamus just shook his head, the boy was a bloody idiot for not making a move.

As Hermione came down Draco's jaw hit the floor and Seamus punched Draco and he gained his composure shooting Seamus a death glair and offered his arm, the perfect gentleman. Though he was a nervous wreck at the mere sight of Hermione he outwardly remained his calm and cool self.

"You look breathtaking" Draco mentally slapping himself at not being able to say something more witty.

"Well Malfoy, bout summed it up" Seamus said chuckling slightly as Hermione blushed.

It had been more fun than they thought it would be. There wasn't the animosity and hatred that had been there before. It was fun.

Hermione was the center of gossip for bringing the two as dates both having a reputation with the ladys. Ron and Harry died Laughing, but said she looked beautiful and gave the two boys a hard time. They talked and danced and had fun. Thankfully Krum couldn't get close as she stayed with her large group of friends her were constantly intercepting her. It was so peaceful that they nearly forgot they were in the middle of War not that anyone but them knew.

When she was Dropped off at the Dorms by Draco and Seamus she had hoped for a kiss but was interrupted by the horde that was her friends before it ever happened much to her disappointment. Thanks' to Fred and George and their magic mistletoe she had shared a friendly kiss on the cheek from all of her friends except him.

Hermione finally changed and had used the time turner to have time while her current self-partied hard and had gone with Serius and Lupin to look for the Locket in #12. It took nearly four hours and a few kind words to the old surely elf to locate it. That just left the cup, Harry, and the snake.

They had very little time before Narcissa would disappear and there plan was already under way. Because the party was her alibi, as they knew someone not in the Order was feeding info to Voldamort nothing aside from the House unity and the fact everyone was getting along. But still it would make him step up his game.

She met Lupin who would be accompanying her to the vault, disguised as Narcissa while she was to be Bellatrix and even had a key thanks' to Narcissa still being considered part of the Black Family. It went off without a hitch.

The problem happened when they left Gringott's. They were nearly to the Flu when she saw a jet of light coming at her. She recoiled and a nasty curse slashed her horribly and painfully, but her curse hit it's mark. It was a special and advanced spell that she had created though it was beyond her year. Snape had given her his old potions book, they dare she say became friends. She combined the _Secomsemptra _and _Obliviate_. The spell would cut so badly that the person would die of blood loss with in a minuet and if they were saved wouldn't remember anything about them . It wasn't a killing curse but it was close enough. She had been grateful Kingsley and Mr. Weisley had been able to make there wands untraceable to the ministry.

She sucked in a breath as the Death eater died, she remembered Severus drilling there faces into her mind so she would know whom to curse, the dead man was of little importance, not that anyone would speak a word against Bellatrix.

Green flame swallowed them. They apparated from the third flu as to not leave a trail. She was going fast and was soaked in blood, the pain was horrible. Lupin looked frantic. They made it to the Order Head Quarters. Upon seeing Hermione Molly was in hysteric's, Snape also using a time turner looked deathly pale as he pulled her from Lupin's arm's wile Serius consoled Lupin , Narcissa held Molly.

Snape muttered a healing enchantment, it was enough to close the wounds and as she would not be missed they kept her overnight. By midday the next day most of the order was there. Snape had healed her well enough but she had an array of scars that because of the black magic used could not be healed.

Hermione woke up and was relieved. They told the Order bare details.

Lupin knew both curses and combined it was the perfect weapon. No one would speak as they thought it had been Bellatrix. Plus no one had been around. They suspected it was the man's Vendetta and not orders from Voldamort as Bellatrix was a favorite. Lupin did not tell them the curse and instead covered saying he through a mean curse wile Hermione wiped his memory. Though Snape knew thanks to a very upset Lupin he kept it to himself as he thought best.

It was past dinner and though there were no classes she would be missed. Hermione and Snape filled Dumbledore in and went to get much needed rest.

Hermione thought it was a hell of a way to spend Christmas. The first time had been wonderful the second she had killed a Death eater in cold blood. It helped that Lupin understood how she felt at least a little. She felt guilt. She knew when one killed a small piece of your soul was destroyed or corrupted, even worse was she knew it was just the beginning if they didn't stop it.

Nightmares plagued her for many nights. Research and training filled her spare time and school and missions the rest. It was as if she had been on auto pilot.

She never told them and neither did the others who were at the Order, her friends clueless and for that more guilt. She had been busy and had seen little of her friends which was good considering she acted like a zombie, New Year's was fun but it didn't distract her long.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Blaise, Cho, Pansy , the twins and Draco had become slightly worried. Her missing school alone was cause for alarm, but the rare sightings of her were upsetting as well.

By the time the second task had arrived Harry thanks to Hermione now knew the bubble head charm as well a spell that would make him faster in the water. Harry came out victorious and in first, which would give him the edge they would need.

They unfortunately got to Crouch Jr. too late as he had already murdered his father and he himself received the kiss in secret. Hermione had a plan to make sure Fudge and Umbridge were afraid to show their faces at the Ministry as Hermione knew all the problems they would cause when Fudge was made minister. Snape thought it brilliant as did the others.

When Skeeter after living in a jar for months was released she quickly agreed to pull some string's and get an article with perfectly doctored photos of the two in a compromising position. They both resigned the next day and according to plan Kingsley was made minister of magic.

She had discovered a spell for Harry and Dumbledore and Snape agreed that it was perfect. Hermione and Dumbledore knew of the resurrection stone and the others had no idea as she omitted it from the guide.

Dumbledore had sent out notice to Parents of those that had Joined the Order that were not members themselves that the students were being offered internship's and it was highly recommended that they stay on during the summer to further their education and Even Lucius bought it though from what Snape said after Narcissa diapering and the Dark Lord's rise he didn't want to be bothered as Blaise's and Pansy's parent's demanded they stay as well. The rest of the parents were simple enough.

Things were slowing down it was more a point of waiting. There plans were as good as they would get.

There had been endless arguments about letting Harry go it alone to face Voldamort. In the end they had no choice. In order to completely destroy **_him_** he had to be Human, the Horrorcrux's destroyed and killing him last. Hermione hated it but she trusted Harry as did the others. Mad eye would be keeping the other three away and safe posing as himself.

By the end of May tensions were running high. Hermione tried to spend More time with her friend's, and for a little while she could just act her age but when she wasn't occupied she dwelt on the plans they had made.

Bellatrix and several other Death eaters had been taken to Azkaban, though they knew not for long once Voldamort was Human.

It was a wretched day and they had all been pushing themselves to igsaustion. Double Potions at least was the end of their day. When class was dismissed Hermione made it as far as the step's and collapsed. Draco followed by Harry and Ron and her other friends who had been in the class, they came rushing toward her all in a Panic.

She woke up in the infirmary and cursed her luck as she hated this blasted place after so many stent's in it.

After many a lecture from friend and Professor and most of the Order she was left in peace.

Harry was scared out of his mind but he trusted Hermione and Dumbledore and to his surprise the entire Order. He and Sirius talked often but saw each other rarely and though he loathed it he knew it had to be done.

Draco was grateful his mother was safe but the gravity of the fact that when it came down to it he would be going against his father which was something he had feared more than Voldamort.

Ron worried for his Family as they were all part of the Order. He worried over Harry and Hermione a great deal as he knew the stress on them.

Each of them Worried for their friends and Family and if they would win the war. The Professor's and Parents of those who were part of the Order dreaded the children getting into War as it was a heavy burden but then again they had all been made to.

It's true what they say, hardships bring people closer together. They had all become close friend's even Snape would smile or give light pats on the back. Though if had been funny at first as most were more creeped out by him being nice than his usual snide self

For Hermione it was hell, she worried about her parent's and about her friends and nearly everything under the sun. By the start of the third tournament everyone was a wreck on the inside though outwardly calm and cheering on the contestant's.

After many hugs Harry took his position. At the sound of the canon he shot of into the maze his heart in his stomach.

There had been much debate as to whether or not the public should be told, or if perhaps it would be better to keep it quiet. Many had herd through whispers that he had returned but ignorance was indeed bliss.

Hermione had gone over every detail but couldn't help feeling useless.

Harry had heard the sound and knew if he didn't move quick he would lose their chance. The real moody had played his part; He also added a quick call charm, a brilliant suggestion of Hermione's.

Harry's muscles screamed at him to stop, but he refused to comply and was so close he could see the cup. All the extra training had paid off and he had to play his part. The cup would come to him just as Wormtail took his blood. He hoped anyway.

The moment his fingertips touched the cup the tunnel feeling of a port key were felt. He kept his wit's and activated his wand to more or less record like a muggle camcorder, just as Pettigrew approached he slipped his wand in his sleeve, praying they would think it lost.

It was the moment of truth as Wormtail was distracted by putting the blood into the cauldron. Harry called the port key and in less than a second was feeling the tunneling effect once more. He landed harshly on the grass, knocking the wind out of him.

Dumbledore, Kingsley, Ron and Hermione rushed to him checking him over and helping him stand. Dumbledore then announced to clear the stands and to return to the castle for the Dinner celebration.

Flur and Cedric gave him a nod, understanding as they were also in the Order. They had to come clean when Flur overheard Bill talking to Harry. She joined that same day and had also started dating Bill. Cedric had been told so he would understand if he got to the cup at the same time or before Harry he would Die. He had no problem with throwing the tournament; after all it would still go to Hogwarts.

They glanced at each other nervously hopeing the guide was right about it being almost three years on may second, before he would attack Hogwarts. Each of them noticed Snape's absence and knew he had been summoned. The 40 Order members only who knew how vital thing's at this point would be. Hermione knew they couldn't risk everyone knowing as something might slip. Snape had gained enough favor in the past that he would know everything the Dark Lord was doing.

It wasn't a Victory for Harry he felt weary and afraid. Once Dinner was over everyone began to leave. Harry had taken to being more quiet and knew if anything strengthened his resolve it was knowing what they had to loose.

The Last day of school Harry, Ron and Hermione sat away from the dwindling crowed and spoke in whispers.

"Well we survived fourth year" Harry said giving a light chuckle.

"A bloody Miracle" Ron said shaking his head.

Hermione smiled but knew it was only the beginning, but she couldn't begrudge them there happiness, as it would be hard to come by once everything went down.

When the Order met early the next day the other students were on the train leaving for home. Nearly all those under 20 looked half dead and in Pajama's when they arrived in the room of requirement as they had vastly outgrown Dumbledore's office.

Only Hermione who had not been to sleep and Luna who was always in a good mood and smiling were awake.

"Pathetic, if ya asked me the school day would began at Dawn" Said a surely yet amused Mad eye.

Snape snorted "It is, perhaps I shall retrieve a potion to wake them" Snape said in an even more disturbing and oddly cheerful voice.

Every head snapped up. Each knew Snape could be nice but he was legendary for his cruelty and it had been a deep instilled fear to each of his students and Snape knew it and thus used it.

The adult's laughed. Coffee was drank and Plans were made for summer. The Owl's from parents would be redirected to where ever the students were housed during the summer. All Order members except for they adults who had homes would be staying at #12 for a week and then would split and go in groups to different locations. It was only a precaution so if one group met with trouble the rest would remain safe though they expected no problems.

The students returned to their dorms and gathered there things and got ready though they girl's had so much of each other's clothing it took longer than expected. A few hours later they were situated in #12. It was a bit crowed but the extension charms did wonders. The boy's shared a large room as did the girl's those of age got their own much to the other's annoyance.

Bunk beds for the boy's was a horrible idea as they were constantly messing with one another. Considering Fred, George and Blaise were the word's biggest pranksters it was a very bad idea. The girl's got along fine. It creeped Draco and everyone else out when his mother and Molly acted like house mothers. Narcissa even cooked and helped out. Draco was shocked and a bit afraid.

Having between 8 and 10 parental figures around constantly was horrible, it was impossible to get away with anything even Fred and George were foiled nearly every time.

Harry had given his prize money to Fred and George to open WWW when everything was over as it had been their Dream for a while. They still trained but not much, as it was summer after all.

Snape had reported little aside from the fact Voldamort was weak, but would indeed plan for a long time.

It was weird to split after spending so much time together in the past year but it had to be done. It was for their safety that they only knew which adult and peer's they would be going with. And could communicate via a spelled galleon each of the Order had.

Each student had been given a time to come down to the kitchen. Molly and Arthur took Ron, Ginny, the twins, and Bill.

Ten minuets after that Mr. Lovegood took Luna, Pansy, Nott and Cedric.

Lupin took Cho, Creevy, Dean, Oliver and Seamus. Tonks took Lee, the Patil twins , Susan and Flur.

Serius, Narcissa and Andromida took Harry, Draco, Neville and Blaise as it would take three adults with those four's track record, to another safe house so as no one would suspect. Hermione stood by a little sad.

Kingsley smiled and explained she would go between himself and Snape. They needed someone they could trust who wouldn't be missed. As Hermione was in fact 17 due to ageing from over use of a time turner Kingsley asked if she would take an Auror position. She was flabbergasted till he explained that as an Auror her statements would be key when Death eater trials came. She quickly understood the Logic. Kingsley would explain he intended to as they became ready and closer to 17 be offered spots as well, if they could deal and had skill.

After a Long talk Hermione agreed. She also found out she would be studying with Snape to hone her already very advanced wizarding skill's. Both men had told her it was a hard life, to which she had committed at least until war's end, but she felt it her duty as she had been the reason the Order was resurrected, she had to do everything in her power to help Defeat Voldamort. She knew the extent of the Prophecy and knew that someone had to be the back bone and do what needed done.

Her guilt at killing, keeping up with every detail…If she didn't get herself together it would kill her. It was a bloody War, and no matter what there would be losses.

Summer was hell. A course that should have taken six months had taken her one and that included all the lessons from Snape. If she made it out of this alive she would be tremendously surprised. She was sure by its end her ledger would be red, and it terrified her. It was one constant nightmare, kill or be killed and it bothered her to her core.

Hermione didn't get to talk as much as she would have liked to her friends but they seemed to be having fun. She felt lonely at times but she was kept busy.

In one letter Harry described the great bacon war. Harry and Draco argued for bacon wile Neville and Blaise for sausage. It had apparently gotten quite heated and wound up with them under silencing charms for a whole day and a week of no broom's. The Weisley's were well, as were the others aside from typical teenage drama.

Hermione had learned more in her six week's than she ever thought possible. Her favorite by far had been a form of travel a lot like apperateing only with smoke. It was easier but flashier and was a good alternative to other means of travel.

The first time she had done it Snape had been shocked not at how quickly she had picked it up but the color of the smoke. The smoke reflected the person. Killing or committing horrible act's darkened the white smoke as it was the color all wizards started with.

Hermione's grey smoke had meant she had killed and the fact that he knew her to be an extraordinary person with a big heart troubled him greatly. They talked and it saddened him to know one so young had been willing to do what she must to accomplish their task. They talked about the guilt and the pain they felt for their actions. The time spent together helped them to understand and learn from one another.

Snape thought Hermione much like himself, forced to be in the center of a war. The first time had not ended well he hoped they could Win, and that the young Women next to him could handle the fate of the Wizarding world on her shoulders.

Voldamort was still weak and slowly forming his plans. One week from school after two muggle's had been killed near her parent's home she had made up her mind to keep them safe. She wiped herself from their memory. Her cousin Cassie was going to keep track of them as they were sent to America.

Hermione hurt like hell, she had missed them so much and had not even seen them in a year. It didn't make it easier but at least they were safe. Voldamort still had no idea the Order had reformed.

When Harrys birthday came and they had gathered at # 12 she had hid her emotions well, another thing she had picked up from Snape.

School shopping had been a tradition and rather than risk being spotted in London they shopped in a town in Wizarding New York where they would not be recognized. When they all returned to # 12 it felt good to see one another again. Hermione had gained more confidence and had grown more but also was more reserved and oddly quite. The older Order members knew it well; the look she bore was one of innocence lost. When the burden of War had truly sank in.

Hermione would catch the weird looks and when asked about her summer danced around the question in such a way it could be avoided. She had learned well from Snape.

Shopping had been fun as there were so many of them. Unfortunately she was always paranoid and had become skilled as an Auror. Harry, the twins, Draco, Ginny and Neville had caught on that she wasn't telling them something but it would do no good except stir harsh feeling at her being a know it all.

They had all gotten new brooms per Moody's instruction as they were useful in a tight spot. When they returned early afternoon they were surprised to be instructed to change for flying training by Moody. They knew the Sod wouldn't let them enjoy their last day of summer vacation. Hermione who had dodged them except for once was also expected much to her annoyance and worry.

Everyone went to change. She had been delayed and thus when she asked the girls if they had any spare quidditch uniforms she was out of luck as those who played had lent out their spares to the others.

She was humiliated at having to ask the boy's. It was so loud when she asked no one even noticed. She gave up in defeat and turned to leave the room and was half way back to her room when a tall blond drug her to the bathroom and closed the door. She was shocked but before she could protest Draco was putting the uniform on over her tank top and fitted shorts. Once on Draco muttered a charm to fit it to her form and with a grin he turned to leave.

"Green look's good on you Granger" The door closing behind him. She fastened her hair into a quick pony tail and dashing to collect her broom. She rushed from the room hearing the noise down stairs. When she appeared in the room sporting Draco's spare uniform name and all half the room had a fit while the other half laughed and joked. Hermione had been the only one to notice the way Draco couldn't keep neither his eyes off her nor how often he talked about her.

They took the port key to a Quidditch field. They were shocked.

"Were playing Quidditch, but not the normal kind mind you. " Moody said as the three rings on each side turned red, blue or Green as did their uniforms. Susan Bones and Collin Creevy sat out due to injuries. The red team was Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Neville, Dean and Seamus. Team Green had Draco, Blaise, Nott, Cedric, Oliver, Pavarti and Lee. Team Blue had Hermione, Gin, Luna, Pansy, Cho, Padma, and Flur.

Everyone was surprised when Hermione was chosen to be seeker for her team as both Harry and Draco knew she couldn't fly worth a damn.

The game went on for three brutal hours, blue team winning much to the other's surprise. The other two teams were outplayed and out maneuvered. Hermione had caught the Snitch which alone said something as Draco and Harry were quite good at it.

She was questioned relentlessly about how she had acquired skill to ride a broom. She stated she had been bored this summer and Snape had shown her.

The days came and went as did the following months with little news. It concerned them that they had heard nothing of Voldamort's plans and felt the need to prepare for the worst. There were more whispers than ever of his return as even more muggle's had died and more Death eater's had been sighted.

The members of the Order trained but Harry, or rather at Hermione's insistence they formed what they called the DA to help prepare others while keeping them in the dark for safety reasons.

The silent rumor was passed through the school; over half the student populace had shown up. By their 4th Lesson they were working on Patronus's. Those in the Order had learned to cast there's. Each of them took turn's showing theirs. Harry's stag, Ron's Dog, Draco's dragon. Until it was her turn.

As the white light shot from her hand it fizzled to nothing. The entire room went quiet as it was the first time she had failed at a spell. A spell she had done hundreds of times.

She didn't know why but she just couldn't think of something Happy or rather enough. Harry sensing her discomfort dismissed the DA. Her friends attempted to go to her but she vanished in the crowed of leaving student's much to their disappointment.

It had bothered her immensely. It was cold as it was December and they had one more DA meeting before break. She needed a way to dodge it. Her excuse had come in way of Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Snape and Hermione discussed the mission she was to go on with Snape at the time the DA would meet. Perfect.

The mission was to covertly check out another Prophecy. They would be polly-juiced and would be entering the Hall of Mysteries. They had to be careful as Voldamort had also herd whispers of it, it being why he tried to kill harry in the first place according to Cassie.

The time had come. Snape looked like an average wizard as did she with no outstanding quality's to identify them. As they entered the hall they went to the supposed section. Snape was retrieving it when the black smoke caught her eye. As the death eater took form she saw the curse coming. She was his back up and being the person she was stepped in the way. As it hit, it resembled that of one who was shot with a muggle gun. She cast a curse in a nanosecond.

"Oblivi-semptra" Hermione screamed it out as the pain of the curse hit her like a ton of bricks. While her opponent felt to the floor in agony bleeding to death. Snape with lightning skill pocketed the orb and apperated with Hermione to the Hogwarts boundaries.

Hermione was near collapse as Snape sent out his Patronus to Dumbledore, Minerva and Poppy. It just so happened that one Harry Potter was speaking to Dumbledore about Hermione disappearing when it arrived. Harry followed Dumbledore as a sick feeling came over him at knowing Hermione was hurt.

Hermione was placed in a bed in the medical wing. Snape was in shock, still had blood on his hand's as she was bleeding quite bad from the wound when Dumbledore, Minerva, Poppy and Harry came running in.

Poppy got to work quickly. Harry was crying seeing his best friend hurt. He then dealt with anger at why she was hurt and wanted answers. After a very long discussion as Poppy finished healing Hermione Harry knew nearly everything he needed to know. He was to train with Snape after tomorrow. He felt horrible at Hermione having none of her fiend's to talk to about the burden she had taken on. He also understood why she stayed quite, they deserved to be happy and have lives and he could not take it away either.

Harry couldn't help but notice they array of scars present on her and knew she had not told him a great deal, but wouldn't push as he knew the essentials.

Everyone in the Oder gathered for Christmas at # 12, though Harry and Hermione were scarcely seen due to training with Snape.

Time seemed to pass quickly. That by May others grew suspicious of Harry and Hermione's extra training but let it go. They had become extremely close as they both shared a heavy burden and were essentially alone with no family. Hermione had avoided the DA, as she still couldn't produce a Patronus.

Voldamort thought the Death eater had been killed by someone at the ministry and had since changed his course. Lucius as well as the other parents who followed the Dark Lord were to occupied to deal with their children and once more gave permission for the summer fake program. Hermione wondered if they were that dense or if they were just that crazy as to care for their children so little.

Cassie had confirmed the 2ed prophecy was indeed the one they believed had started Voldamort's actions the first time around to kill Harry; it was also curious that Neville also would have fit it.

There had been more rumors and Deaths and it left everyone nervous and uneasy to say the least.

Ever since she had saved his life Snape had been much kinder to her as well as Harry after the two had talked at length about the past and his mother.

The house cup was played between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Slytherin won which had annoyed Ron to no end. His pouting was short lived when Pansy put him in his place. They were an odd couple but they balanced one another nicely. It didn't help that Draco, Blaise, and Nott were on the team and had teased him horribly.

By the time school let out Hermione was growing nervous as it had been much quieter than expected, aside from the muggle deaths and rumor, and only a few sighting's by Order members of Death eaters.

A week into summer they had been informed that the Burrow and the Dursley's was being watched. Voldamort did not know of the elder wand but they feared he would soon. Olivander had a port key handy should trouble show up. The death eater sent to steal their files from the ministry was killed before he could leave. After that # 12 was beyond capacity.

Draco, Blaise, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny had grown so suspicious that they had begun watching them closely. It was strange that though it was hectic and crazy they each had bonded with one another, to be that close was odd. Then again being with each other was bound to bring about a great deal of change.

Draco had noticed Hermione's appearance. She had gained back some weight she looked healthy again, except for her distant and dull eyes. She obviously knew the entire thing and he could see it destroying her inside when she thought no one was looking.

Ginny and Harry were Dating, as were Ron and Pansy, Neville and Luna, She suspected other couples but no others openly admitted to it.

The second week into summer they learned of professor's Babbling's and Burbage's death's which had been reported as accidents.

By mid-summer they started training with Snape and the Order members on more advanced practices. They had been doing advanced work for a week when it was time for the seven to learn to travel by smoke, she was dreading it.

Snape demonstrated. And many hours later they had learned how to do it to Snape's standards. Hermione had not yet done it and had kept quite hopeing they would forget she was there. After Snape had asked if everyone had tried this round Ron ratted her out, as a joke but realized his friend's behavior meant she didn't want them to know something. It was the only time she never volunteered to go first.

Snape looked apologetic but they would find out sooner or later. As she took off and returned a minute later she was met with confused looks but before she could be questioned (Snape to the rescue) dismissing them to go to Lupin. Hermione had stood there in the field after Snape had left thinking she was alone but knowing her luck at least one of them would come. Finding a moment alone was getting harder by the day.

Draco much to her surprise stepped from behind a tree and approached her. Hermione sat in the field Draco sat beside her moments later.

" So Granger care to explain?" Draco said in a quite non hostile tone.

Hermione shrugged.

"Your smoke is a light grey… after a wizard has killed a few time's it turn's black like my godfathers… the other's don't get it yet but they will in time. When…How…?" Draco said his voice coming out shaky as he laced his fingers through Hermione's.

"Two… Both death eaters' wile on missions. The first with Lupin, the second Snape." Hermione said as tears slid down her face. Draco's heart wrenched, he had gotten to know her well enough to know how much it hurt, how much the guilt ate away. He held her as she cried. They talked for a long while. They couldn't believe how much they had in common, and though neither could believe it they both understood one another.

When the Seven found out she was already an Auror they had a fit. Ron had said a few nasty words out of anger, and only when Draco punched him in the face did he realize how mean he had been. Harry knew all Hermione had done for them and the wizarding world and knew she had done what she needed to do and couldn't fault her.

"Hermione has used the time turner so much to help us that she's given up two bloody years of her own life… wile were all turning sixteen she's already bloody 18. She's been hurt and been more devoted than any of us, if anyone deserves it it's her" Harry said in an angry voice effectively making them feel like a bunch of Git's.

Payback came in the form of watching them train to be Auror's as well. Kingsley and the other Order member's did not go easy. Hermione remembered Tonks's training and it was Hell, She had passed it but she hurt for days after word. Watching Ron squirm was quite funny. Snape's lessons in Occulimancy and Ledgidimancy were complete.

They all felt as if they were in school or lesions except for meals and sleep.

When OWL grades were delivered Molly nearly fainted at Ron's score which was good and a major improvement. Hermione had scored the highest in the test's History, how she had done it with everything going on she would never know.

Dumbledore had given them a week off and the weak of Harry's 16th birthday. In spite of the looming underway War it was a big celebration. As with too much partying they had paid for it in the form of getting chewed out or laughed at for each having a massive hangover. As punishment they had to brew their own hangover potions. The bathrooms had been very busy that day. Snape and Moody were in high spirits. Hermione had found the Potion Snape had left and felt fine, the others weren't so lucky and had cast a glair at her whenever they got the chance though she was forgiven after helping them with theirs.

There had been news of Voldamorts attempt's at getting to the Ministry. Kingsley being exceptional at his job had managed to thwart them but knew they had already been infiltrated, and would need to be careful.

Three week's till school they learned that Professor's Trelawney, Vector and Sinistra had all died under mysterious circumstances. All of whom had been un able to be reached.

This was extremely alarming. Groups were sent to get any remaining Professors and Order members not at #12 already. Hooch, Sprout, Filtwick & Hagrid were the only ones still alive. By the time they all arrived there were 61 in total. The only thing that allowed them to keep their sanity was the abundance of extension charms. Some even took tents with extension charms to the magically protected yard.

It was at a Meeting of the Order's core member's that Dumbledore spoke somberly. "Kingsley has informed me that unless we find replacements by terms beginning Hogwarts will be closed. Lucius has insisted as a Governor and our hands are tied.

"WAIT!" Hermione shouted the entire room looking at her as if she had gone round the bend.

"Think about it. **HIS** plans have been thwarted many times, he may not know of the Order this time round but he knows someone is getting in his way. He suspects. Hogwarts is one of the most magically protected places in the world. He already knows about Harry, Ron and I. He wants us vulnerable and open to an attack. His plan is to close the school and make it easier to get to us" Hermione said in a harsh voice.

The entire room went pale as whispers flew through the air.

Kingsley smiled. "Even though I could tell Hogwarts to close I wouldn't have to so long as there were replacement teachers. Hogwarts is under the Headmasters jurisdiction and only he can close it, no one else has the power to not even I."

"It is safer for us all there, I also do believe they Professorship's are solely at the Headmasters discretion" Minerva said smugly.

Hermione caught on and slowly everyone else did as well.

It was decided because there were so many member's they would each get a fake galleon as they had used them for DA and the worked great when separated. Those who were not suspected or targets helped recruit while they tried to set up safe house's just in case and #12 had become claustrophobic at best.

Two weeks before school began they had figured out whom of the Order would teach what. The core Order member's had also helped Dumbledore to ready the Secret Hall that was under Hogwarts that had been used in the Last Wizarding War. It was like a large House Dorm for those who were targets and not students and Professors who would need a safe place. The ROR had also been sat up as a training area and bunker, in the event things went bad.

The House elves who had been freed by Narcissa, Pansy, Blaise and others as well as the elves who were Loyal to them helped tremendously. Dobby had been named their leader and was quite proud.

Kingsley would remain Minister to stem off a complete take over as long as possible and had gotten most of the Auror's to join the Order. Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy would remain at the ministry as long as possible to gather Intel. The rest of the Order would remain in # 12.

It had been late one night about a week before school that Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves alone sitting in a tree with a disillusion and silencing charm. Hermione and Ron had noticed his scar burning more often.

"I missed you guys"

"Missed you two, Mione" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"seventeen months is all we have" Hermione said in a sad tone.

"Well at least the guide say's we'll finish sixth year in peace" Harry said trying to smile.

"Oi..Lupin gave us our class lists early…bloody N.E.W.T classes are going to kill me" Ron said half joking as the studying all the bloody time had paid off, he found he was better at things than he thought.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

"I've been thinking there's quite a bit of us student's and I think we should form groups with mixed skills so if something happens we have a plan" Harry said with a sure voice.

"Yes.. The guide has been right so far but it is still vague at points and we need to be prepared as best as we can. This is a War, it calls for a strategy. We have the answers, we can't just sit back anymore" Hermione said with a slight nod to Harry whom suddenly had a feeling Hermione's words were foreshadowing.

Ron took a deep breath "We need to get better, all of us. We're going to be outnumbered at least three to one is what Moody said and we can't take a chance."

"Also the Bloody snake" Harry said looking disgusted.

"You as well Harry. The spell is ready. We have the Poison and the antidote." Hermione said quietly.

They had found that Poison was one way to destroy them. Harry would be using the resurrection stone as to not take anything for chance but only Himself, Dumbledore and Hermione knew of it. It would be horrible if anyone knew it existed. The poison thing would be a good cover as it would kill him, Even with the antidote he wouldn't wake because he was a Horrorcrux, the stone would bring him back.

"The end of this year is best, or perhaps something Public." Harry said offhandedly.

"That's perfect!" Hermione screeched. Glad no one could hear them.

"Wut you mean?" Ron said confused.

" If Harry died in a more public way **HE** would come out of hiding, it would give us an opportunity to kill the snake. " Hermione said quickly.

Both boys looked at her in surprise. "That's brilliant Hermione" Harry said smiling.

Only Snape and Dumbledore knew aside from the three of them. It's not that they didn't trust the other's but it was what they considered to be their Hail Mary play if things went according to plan **HE** would never see it coming.

Shopping was a tradition… but with all the activity they had to mail order. The adult's felt horrible and those like Serius and Narcissa who had her own vaults with enough money to last ten lifetimes had splurged and they were all quite happy. Pansy and Ginny were spoiled by Narcissa and that was putting it mildly. Draco and Blaise were just happy Pansy had found someone so much like herself, and left them out of all the shopping. Hermione felt the same with Gin and everyone knew it.

They had wanted to take the train but wound up apperateing just outside the gates and mingling their way in as to not be obvious.

Dumbledore stood at the podium "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words… we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open. With Power come's great responsibility and it is our duty to be the best we can and do the best we can"

The room grew somber the entire populace of Hogwarts knew of the Dark Lord's return though people stayed quite.

"Now I would like to introduce changes to staff as well as a few new classes….Professor Snape will be teaching Potions, Professor McGonnigal Transfiguration, Professor Filtwick Charms, Professor Sprout Herbology, Professor Lupin Defence Against the Dark Arts, Professor Moody Physical Defense, Professor Black Divinitation (Narcissa in disguise), Professor Tonks Muggle study's, Professor Aberforth Ancient runes, Professor Weisley Astronomy, Professor Longbottem History of Magic and of course you all remember Madam Hooch, Hagrid , Madam Pompfrey, and Mr Filtch and our deer librarian of course."

"Did Dumbledore just quote Spiderman?" Neville asked to the group. They laughed silently, having found out Dumbledore loved comics. He had introduced them and they had all become avid fans of a particular Hero. It was an ongoing joke, and a code that the adults didn't quite get, and often laughed at the confused expressions. The rivalries of said favorite Superhero's led to some amusing and comical debate's. Neville had been arguing for the Hulk wile Draco argued for Wolverine, it ended when Hermione spoke of Deadpool. Snape declared Deadpool to be winner. Only Hermione knew it was because they both liked the semi- villain good guy.

Ron, Draco, and Neville were silently cursing. Well they were all cursing as they would be cut no slack as every Professor was in fact an Order member.

Sirius, Andromida, Arthur, Mr. Lovegood, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Flur, and Oliver were staying as part of the Recon team at # 12. While attempting to recruit and keep an eye on other things.

The first week had been hell on those who had tried to slack off. As they were being taught by The Order they were made to excel in their classes or be chewed out and receive detention. It amused every one that poor Ron had served all seven detentions with his mother, after which he improved greatly they suspected out of fear more than likely. It was indeed scary that they all considered Snape's class fun compared to others.

Harry, Draco, Cho and Zacharias Smith were chosen as Captains for the Quidditch teams and would be holding tryout's that weekend. Harry begged Hermione to try out but she refused. Unfortunately her large group of friends quilted her into at least helping with practices much to her annoyance.

When tryouts had finished, for Gryffindor Harry was seeker, Ron Keeper, Fred and George beater's, Ginny and Seamus and Dean chasers. .

By the end of October School had went surprisingly well. The students were learning and paying attention. The DA was in full swing as even more students than last year took part, even Slytherin's.

Halloween much like the years before was filled with sadness. The Burrow had been attacked. The Weisley's were upset but thanks' to their early planning they had effectively removed their possessions months ago unbeknownst to spying eyes.

Harry though he loathed them for their cruel treatment couldn't help but worry about his aunt and cousin though he could have cared less what befell his uncle.

Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Moody decided it wise to check up on them and thus after classes late one night they arrived on Private Drive. They knew all was not well and it was dark and cold as they entered the house. His aunt and uncle where nowhere to be seen. Moody heard a noise and upon inspection to the cupboard under the stairs they found Dudley who looked tired and afraid. Harry was surprised to learn His uncle left for work and had not returned, his aunt left for the store and failed to return as well. Each of the four shared a look knowing they couldn't leave him. They after arriving at # 12 helped Dudley to settle in. Dudley apologized for his cruelty in the past and the two had bonded, Harry knew tragedy changed people and was glad his cousin was at least safe.

Hermione had felt horrible at having missed something. She took to disappearing more than she had before. They never knew of all the plans of Voldamort's she had thwarted nor that she had done more for her friends than she would ever tell them.

The other Order members were concerned that somehow the Death Eaters had gotten hold of their family's locations. Hermione had hoped her parent's remained safe and had taken precautions but it was never a Shure guarantee. She knew that people were going to die and even whom. It wasn't an easy decision but she had made it. There were time's Hermione thought herself no better than the Death eaters she killed.

By mid-November all was mostly quiet and it bothered them that it was a waiting game but were busy enough prepping for war, attending and teaching to let it overcome them.

Dudley had proved his worth to the Order and though he was Muggle he had some brilliant ideas and muggle devices that had helped.

Draco as well as most of the Slytherins had received letter's demanding the return home for Christmas. According to Snape it was the Dark Lords command that they get their Dark Mark's. They were frantic. Snape however after some quick thinking had talked the Dark Lord out of it claiming Dumbledore would surely know and that Children were useless in their cause as they couldn't keep their Mouths shut.

Voldamort in his paranoia had then demanded the parents write to resend there Holliday invitations and to keep their children at Hogwarts so as not to interfere in **his** plans. The Slytherins were quite releaved. They were also worried Lucius would become suspicious but would never go against **his** orders.

By the end of the first week of December they were shocked to realize that every student was indeed a member of the DA. They debated on Weather to tell them of the Dangers of the upcoming or rather currant war. Those in the Order who were good at potions had been recruited to help Snape make _Verserium_. They one by one interviewed the students and were happy to note that by the time they were done they had no spy's or traitor's and had administered the spell to make it so they could say nothing of the Order nor anything that could compromise their mission. Details were known only by the Order.

There had been missions most successful in obtaining information. Christmas break had been greatly needed as the entire student populace was more determined than ever to excel as it would be key to winning the War.

Hermione's Cousin Cassie had been helpful as well. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Dumbledore as well as kingsley thanks to Cassie had recruited the Auror's in the American wizarding community. Hermione had decided to stay with her cousin until Christmas and had a wonderful time but needed to get back to Hogwarts she left Christmas night to check on her parents, it had been a feeling, that and it had mentioned in their guide muggles who were important to the order would die.

When she arrived she took note of their dark house and half open door. Hermione's instincts screamed at her. She knew something was wrong. She gripped her wand tightly and entered the house. As she made her way through she took note of the fact that it had been torn apart. When she entered the Kitchen her parent's lifeless bodies lay on the floor. She dashed from the room feeling she would be sick when out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark shadow and a curse headed her way. She deflected it easily.

Hermione's training took over as she took stock of the three death eaters.

"The Dark Lord will be angry that we killed you before it was time but… I do enjoy killing Filthy Mudblood's" Rasputian Lestrange crowd in a demented voice. She was hiding behind the china hutch as curses flew at her.

The killing curse she had cast had hit the third unknown death eater and while they were distracted she had shot one at Rasputin, the man fell to the ground as a wail from Bellatrix rang through the house.

"THIS IS NOT OVER YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD" Bellatrix screamed as she shot curses toward Hermione. She had deflected the major one's but had been hit by five or so slashing curses and had a dislocated shoulder. Just as she aimed the killing curse at Bellatrix she vanished in a cloud of black smoke.

Hermione made Shure it was clear. She knew she couldn't leave evidence of what had taken place for Muggles to find so with a heavy heart she watched the Magical fire consume the house, glad there was no one close. She knew she had to leave quickly and knew apperation was not an option as she was bleeding badly, no flu network for miles, broom would take too long.

It took all her energy to travel the distance by smoke. Hitting the Barrier of Hogwarts would bring someone out to her. She leaned heavily on the back gates when she saw four figures approaching.

Lupin, Tonks, Ron and Draco came running wand's pointed at her.

**"What do I have the emotional range of?!"** Ron said tears at the corner of their eyes. Ron had ran when Kingsley had shown up fifteen minutes ago saying Percy had been attacked leaving the Ministry. The death eaters had cast a truth spell and beat him up a bit. When they cast the truth spell, because of the unbreakable vow's they took he had only been able to say her parents Location as he had been the one to arrange it to as not draw suspicion and that it was not technically order business as she had requested it in private and without anyone knowing. That with a Panic they all realized she was target # 1 as of now. They formed groups to try and find her.

Hermione gave a weak smile blood coveringnearley every inch of her, her shoulder hanging limply. "A Tea spoon Ronald" She answered as she slumped to the ground. Well that had cleared things up in her mind.

The four ran to her Draco picking her up bridal style wile Lupin ordered Ron and Tonks to get Dumbledore, Snape and Poppy. The two running off Draco carried her light form reaching the infirmary in record time. Hermione could feel his heart jackhammering. He's concerned…I wonder how bad it is she thought silently drifting in and out of Darkness.

Draco had confided to the older members of the Order that he knew she had killed when he saw her grey smoke and she had confirmed twice, but this time it was black, meaning she had killed at least two more. They suddenly felt wretched inside as they looked at her. Though she was nearly healed they felt horrible at her having to feel that kind of internal struggle, most of the older ones knowing the feeling well. She had told Draco in a mix of blood and tears and had made him swear not to tell anyone elce.

She woke hours later. Draco looked her in the eyes and she knew he knew. He knew that she had no reason to regret it but she would, that's what she was she was the epitome of good and to do what she had had to done and would do was wearing her down.

"Draco… You want to get me the hell out of here, I hate this place. " Hermione said in an annoyed tone while giving him a sweet smile. Bloody hell did I just bloody SWOON Draco screamed in his head.

Draco was shocked. He understood that instead of being an angel of light she had been she had become a fallen angle, tarnished but still so much better than everyone around her and not even knowing it. It seemed fitting since it was only just after midnight the day after Christmas. Draco realized in that instant he had been harboring deep feelings for her, but she was too good for him, she deserved someone like Saint Potter, and he knew it.

Then it hit him…She had found her parents dead on Christmas. Draco shed tears when leaving the room. How his heart ached for her, he would do anything to be there for her if only she would let him.

Draco smiled and called a house elf why he stepped out. He helped Hermione to the ROR where after deeming it unsafe for Order members to live at # 12 they had moved into the castle. Though they still Went to work at the Ministry they stayed together and had increased Auror protection.

They had once more given truth serum to all those who knew the story though not in as much detail as Hermione and Dumbledore. There were only loyal, dedicated to the cause. No one could believe the four houses and the Order and other' who had decided to help.

Hermione explained what happened and only the core of them knew. They had been upset. Percy had felt horrible, Hermione had told him she didn't blame him. She had said under her breath lesser of two evils that struck Draco, Harry and Snape as odd, they being the only ones who had heard.

She had been alone a lot and only ever came out of her dorm for classes, not bothering with meals. It had been a day's since she had been seen. When her close friends had conveniently decided the best way to help cope was a party, in the hidden room they had dubbed the ROR2. It was New Year's after all.

Now being they were all between the ages of 15 and 17 with a few up to 19 being Oliver and Flur and Bill being the oldest and dating Flur. The Gryffindor's were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean along with the twins. Draco, Blaise, Nott, Pansy, Luna and Cho and the Patil's were also there.

Being mostly Gryffindor and Slytherin there was a lot to Drink. There was music and Games and just them having fun and acting their age instead of staring death in the face, and fighting a war.

Ginny and Harry were snogging like mad Pansy and Ron much the same. Neville and Luna sat holding one another in an oversized chair. Blaise and Cho were flirting like mad wile both set's of twin's had disappeared. Dean, Nott and Seamus were talking about needing girlfriends.

Hermione was pleasantly drunk and had wondered to the astronomy tower. She had always gone there to think. She sat with her back against the wall letting the breeze sweep across her face. It was good to let things go if only for a while.

Kingsley was still in control, he guessed about three months before it fell if they were lucky. Was it, could they chance holding of that long while others died…

One again it was time to make a decision. Waiting would stretch out the war and cost more lives, acting soon would cost far fewer. Hermione was nothing if not rational and when you weighed them even though she was almost positive she would die it still didn't outweigh the thousands of lives that would be saved. Ten at most compared to tens of thousands.

It was then that Draco chose to sit beside her.

"Just tell me one thing, what would have happened had I not jumped ship?" Draco said sounding pensive and uncertain.

Hermione took a deep breath. "You would have still hated us, got the mark and done what you had to. You would have been asked to kill Dumbledore and you couldn't do it so Snape did on his Orders. You go on the run; you helped us in tight spot's but not noticeably. It wasn't good"

Draco took a deep breath to gather his thought's. " Thank you for everything, for doing what's right even though it is not easy. I have to say you're the bravest person I know"

Before she could Break down she nudged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and made a bee like for her room. Hermione could feel her heart breaking. Why now!, why when it was so close to being over.

Draco's heart felt like it had broken out of his chest.

Harry found Hermione as she snuck back in. They spoke freely with the silencing charm in a secret alcove nearly a week later.

"Spill it Mione, that hallow look is back."

"Harry, we got it wrong…Our actions caused things to change. It won't be fifteen months away it will be five. I was double checking something on my original scroll and ….I've read it a thousand times, Cassie too. We don't know how but the guide has changed. "

"Harry nearly fell over. "That's… only just over five months."

Hermione had made the chance a choice, and it was the result though she would take it to her grave.

Both sat down against the cold stone wall. They had been so sure they were prepared or would be but now… both said crying. In the grand scheme of things it wasn't much time to wage a war and come out victorious.

"You need to die so we have enough time to kill the snake, but not leave the school Vulnerable. We have to put up more ward's and train them harder or they won't survive, hold out while were gone" Hermione said in a cracked voice.

Harry sighed deeply. They discussed the details. They would have to tell Ron, Snape and Dumbledore. They felt horrible the others wouldn't know but they were on their last plan. They had run out of time to implement the others. It was down to the wire.

Though only Harry and Hermione knew the real plan the  
Dumbledore and Snape knew most of it the others knew something was up when training became harder and they were pushed farther. Had more sessions and they staff started stocking the school with after battle essentials. The Core Order members, or rather the adults knew it was coming but not exactly when.

They had been trying to figure out the whole death scene. Something public, that wouldn't be questioned.

Hermione had been in the Library late in the restricted section. She had used a hidden passage that led there from the Gryffindor common room; Head girl had shown her it first year. Another who had died at Voldamorts hand's in recent months.

She took the book's needed and made her way to a table. She had been reading but knew someone was there in the shadow's, she caught his outline. "Spying on me Malfoy?"

Draco stepped from the shadows with a smirk. "I would complement your skill but then I would be inflating your ego" Both laughing, a comment she had often told him before they became friends.

Draco sat down and noticed the haunted expression on her face. "What is it…What's wrong?"

Hermione burst into tears and Draco rushed to her side of the table. He held her for a long time until she calmed down.

Hermione took a deep breath "The guide has changed…. We only have five months, we….We have to kill the snake and it's near impossible were working on a Diversion tactic so he won't suspect."

Draco let it sank in…They were out of time how would he have time now, he had to tell her… later, he needed to figure out how. "Damn…Well, you're right you do need a diversion. Have you any ideas then"

Hermione gave a weak smile. "Harry's going to fake his death. Instill a false sense of security, it's tricky though. We need enough time to get to the Snake, but not leave Hogwarts open to more than it can handle. Snape is doing recon but the problem is we only have a cetin window of time. Also we can only be out there so long; Ron and I are going with him. If we leave Bellatrix will want revenge and be distracted. They can't find out about the other Horrorcrux's. And they have to be destroyed around the same time to weaken him for battle."

"You're brilliant Hermione" Draco said hugging her tightly. He also was terrified of losing her. Sure he had tons of wonderful friends, and Professors and his mother but he fell hard for her and hadn't even realized it till the Yule ball, and had been afraid.

He couldn't weigh her down with it now… but he wouldn't let her leave without knowing.

"So how can I help you kill Potter" Draco said with a Grin.

Hermione smacked his shoulder and laughed. "Only you Draco"

"Bloody Violent Women" Draco mumbled and laughed with her. Hermione smiled at him before getting up to head to bed.

The next day Ginny drug her into one of the secret coves and hugged her tightly.

"What's that for Gin?" Hermione asked confused.

"I just missed you is all" Ginny said sweetly.

"I call BS Gin, Spill it… I know you"

Ginny's expression went somber " I know something big is going to happen, that you need to do thing's… Just Promise you'll watch after Harry and Ron, there bloody useless without you." Gin said as tears slipped from her eyes.

"I will do everything in my power to see those two make it out alive, I Promise Gin"

The two hugged and caught up a little. Ginny had like Harry picked up Hermione's comments meant to tell them what she wouldn't, almost like she did't realize she was doing it.

By the last day of February, she was sure the core Order, knew something big was coming. Harry, Ron, and Hermione kept being pulled aside by close friends telling them to be safe, and careful and that they were there for them.

Hermione with Snape's help finally got the Proper potions for their big scene.

"Are you all right my dear you look quite like a ghost" Snape asked sipping his tea.

"It seems so near, and yet so far…I… Please watch out for them, for Draco …he has a bad habit of getting into trouble…..Just don't let him try to find me….. And the spell in the folder must be cast only moments before dawn, he'll attack at Dawn three days after Harry and Ron arrive. It is imperative they not be seen by anyone. It's going to be difficult; luck is with us and my plans"

Snape stared in shock, and swallowed hard. "You know for sure.?"

Hermione gave a sad smile. " I am as sure as I can be… Also just as they attack, they must be destroyed. Too soon and he'll back out and we lose our chance. You will have only that hour after that get them inside."

Snape nodded, and looked over the folder of instructions and where certain potions and things that would help them and Battle plans.

"Hermione, I believe you are more intelligent than Merlin himself."

Snape stood and hugged her the way a father would a daughter "Do remember to not let your Gryffindor Courage get you into something you may not walk away from" Snape said in a serious tone. He knew much but something told him Hermione knew something she wouldn't say.

Hermione stopped just before she reached the door " I'd say given how much time I spend with Slytherin's I've more than enough cunning, besides I learned from the best" Hermione left her Professor smirking realizing they had all rubbed off on one another, how strange to think how close they had all become. Severus Snape needed a drink.

Something made Draco wonder why they hadn't asked him. He knew things had changed and this was a step up in their plan. He knew they we leaving to find the snake. But there was something she wouldn't say . It made him want to cry, she looked like a person headed to the gallows.

For the next week's they prepared and had gone over their plans. Draco had taken to following Hermione, the five had been glad Draco knew or he might have flipped being on the team to Face Harry before he died.

Everything was ready by the day of the House cup which was to be played on April 2ed.

One hour before they were to play Hermione gathered there supply's in her beaded bag. She was dressed in black Robe's supporting an outfit that would represent both houses. Everything had been tripple checked when she headed for the Pitch. Draco grabbed Hermione and pulled her behind the large stone Pillar's that were on the remote rout to the Pitch.

"Draco?" Hermione asked in confusion.

Draco slipped a small silver band on her thumb. " If you need me, say my name three time's. This will bring me to you." Draco kissed her passionately pulling her close and holding one another. They stayed that way for a long while. It almost felt like Goodbye.

The crowd was going wild. Since house unity had actually happened it had become fun and entertaining, and non-hostile. Harry drank the horrid tasting liquid. Before he turned to mount his broom he whispered an "I love you" To Ginny before kissing her soundly and flying off.

In exactly thirty minuet's the Bluddger would hit Harry's broom. The Potion would kick in twenty minutes and would make a sort of force field while displaying all the signs of death. He wouldn't get hurt and would appear dead. It had been used in the Witch trials by witch's in order to fake their deaths before imprisonment, and would awake one hour later perfectly fine and make their escape.

Even Skeeter was their courtesy of a few threats about being stuffed in a jar should she refuse.

Ron and Hermione tensed as Harry fell, hitting the ground harshly. Draco knew it was going to happen but he rushed down anyway. The panic real enough. Deathly quiet was shattered with screams of Panic and chaos .The field was flooded.

They had moved Harry to the Infirmary. No one but Harry, Hermione and Dumbledore would know of the resurrection stone. The Story Snape knew and had come up with to use would be the Public story. The Poison in the vile had done its work and he had Died. He had willingly given up his life so they had a chance to win the war.

His parents were proud of him.

When he opened his eyes he was in a Dark room, He, sat up and the dim light from Hermione's wand put him at ease.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Good…considering I'm dead, it went off fine I assume" Harry said a bit bitterly he hated keeping them in the dark..

"Yes the entire world thinks you're dead, that Ron and I turned coward and ran. Ginny and the other's suspect but it was rather convincing. We have a month, I just hope it goes how we hope" Hermione trailed off.

Ron looked at his two best friends'. "You miss em as much as I do?"

Both shook their head yes. They were currently living in a warded and protected tent. Their objective was the snake as The Horrorcrux in Harry had been destroyed. Dumbledore had confirmed it as did Hermione.

They hoped all their hard work and planning would pay off. The only person who knew the entire Prophecy was Harry, Dumbledore and herself. Ron pieced things together when that happened Harry feared he'd lose not just Hermione but Ron to. Hermione was oddly calm considering the guide was not completely clear about after she would accomplish it.

Ron felt hurt, he knew they were keeping something important but he also had come to understand that in war you do what you must. He remembered how it was before, sure there were threats but it was different, it was a conclusion of this part of their lives they would succeed or fail, and it would impact the world.

The War was coming to a close that much each of them knew. What they didn't know was that it had been planned down to the last detail. Only the Core of the Order knew most of the Detail's. Everyone else had good ideas though.

Hermione had prepared everything for them. Snape had nearly had a heart attack when he realized she had left nothing to chance. She had come up with a way to protect them from harm, if only for an hour when the curses started flying. She had battle strategies and tactics, lists and everything they could hope for. He was proud of them.. he was proud of her. All the sacrifices she had willingly made, ever the bloody bravery that their house was known for. He had come to care for Hermione like a daughter both giving and wanting so little in return.

Snape had gotten Draco to help him with the potion concerned that he needed to keep busy, as to not dwell on the situation nor get into trouble.

The entire student population had become more dedicated and had known the moment Harry had died the end was approaching. They were afraid but they were united and ready in spite of mourning his loss.

Neville, Blaise, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Draco, Fred & George had stepped up and had more than proved their capabilities at leading their own teams, as three of the four team leaders for them were no longer an option. The students turned to them just as much as The Professor's and other Order members. It was strange feeling so much older, more aware than the rest of the students were, and then of course they had been training for war. It was something that made one grow up quickly, just as suffering loss had.

The first week of April went by quickly, far too quickly. They had staked out Malfoy manor and knew it to be the base of operations. They had counted over a thousand death eaters. The dementors would be no problem. It was their primary goal to stop them before there hour was up, and then the real battle would begin.

Hermione still hurt like hell from everything she had been through but didn't have time to dwell on it. There remaining time was a blur and though they hated it they would have to part. Ron knew they would be going back to destroy the other ones, but they didn't tell him the whole plan.

They had gotten into a bad fight about whether to let her stay when Ron had figured it out. When they told him the details and why he understood but still didn't like it.

As the day's progressed and Hogwarts students and staff and guests were prepared, even if they lost it would be one hell of a fight. Dumbledore in an effort to keep calm had given everyone lemon drop's. Everyone knew the old coot laced them with calming draught but took them anyway. Calm was definitely something they could use.

The Trio was very reflective. Hermione had lived to fight a war for so long she had forgotten herself nearly. She missed her Parent's, her friends, the Order… Draco. She was going to snog him senseless if she survived.

Draco felt sick, for it came all too fast that he had realized he was in love with Hermione and now three days before the battle he realized he might never lay eyes on her again, and it utterly broke his heart. It was like having your soul mate ripped from you. Everyone saw how hard he was taking Hermione being gone. As odd as it seems he had taken to talking to Ginny and Neville a great deal, it only ever eased it slightly.

The last day of June had just arrived as it was now slightly after mid-night.

"Remember get everything ready; cast the spell at dawn's first light. Dementor's first, then it will be low level death eaters and creatures. Voldamort and the higher ranking ones will arrive at after that. Remember one drop each. Do what you can in that hour, Remember Dobby will be back . Timing must be perfect; he'll just think I did it. 1 hour and all but the Order get inside; remember if it gets to that the wards may by you escape time. Don't hesitate. I'll send Dobby when it's done." Hermione said downing the rest of the Potions.

"Dobby will be there, hat in hand when you call. It's a tight window but…." Harry said tone sad

"We can do this, you two can bloody do this this is what we bloody trained for. Not going to bloody stop us now" Ron said angry.

The three took turns hugging and whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

"Tell Draco good bye for me if I don't make it" Harry nodded a tear slipping down his face

With a final nod and sad smile Hermione set forward to make history and her inner book worm laughed at knowing one day she would be in a book, well not if they lost, but that wasn't an option.

Her mind had screamed to run. Oh was she a fool, She had promised him she would make it, but in truth she didn't know the guide had said nothing of after she killed it. Could she survive three day's fooling the most brilliant dark wizard to date she hoped so.

She had made it into the house. The only way aside from calling Dobby was Draco's ring. Three day's in hell and no wand.

Whispers, Screams, Pain… Hermione felt her eyelids flutter open and with it horrible pain. She fixed her barrios in place. She was chained to the wall, and knew who stood hovering above her.

More pain… Talking….blackness.

"My Lord let me kill the filthy Mudblood?" Bellatrix said causing more pain to wrack through her half dead body.

"No… We shall leave her to suffer…break her slowly…Telling them will destroy their hope's…We will administer your revenge once we have destroyed them"

"Of course my lord, most brilliant" Bellatrix cooed.

Hermione heard foot step's "My Lord we are ready, they are still asleep according to Severus and Dumbledore has taken ill" Lucius said.

"We shall attack at dawn. The Dementors first then we shall follow" Voldimort hissed

"Brilliant strategy my lord" Lucius said catching the torch light on Hermione's ring. It was like the one Narcissa had given to Draco. And it made sense, how she got in.

"He is a traitor and shall be destroyed, make him suffer Lucius" Voldamort said whisking out of the room.

Lucius took her ring, she had tried to put up a fight but he drew his wand and hexed her with the _Cruiatus curse_. "I will tell Draco I watched you die a slow death before I kill him" Lucius left leaving the damned snake curled in the corner to watch her.

It had been early quite, the Snake asleep when she called Dobby.

They had arrived in the headmaster's office and met in secret.

"Is the Spell ready" Harry asked.

Snape and Dumbledore gave a nod.

"I have only to add the blood already collected and you three. " Snape said as the boy's went stiff.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "Ms. Granger may not be at the battle Severus"

Snape looked confused.

"Ms. Granger has studied the change in the guide and I have as well, it stipulated how to get close enough to the snake without drawing suspicion, it says she kill's it. It however does not specify what happens after." Dumbledore said voice full of sadness.

Everything came in to perspective for Snape. He suddenly felt the loss the other three had been displaying. Everything was finalized in just a few short hours the last battle would begin.

Though Ron and Harry had stayed hidden they heard Dumbledore address the room. They knew that the war began at Dawn. By that point every student could cast a Patronus, they could duel with great skill but most of all they were united.

They readied themselves and had been given their assignments. The Gryffindor's wound take lead with the Order. The Slytherins at the west side, Auror's at east Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw at the south.

The Quidditch team's would be airborne support. They had an hour and they were going to make it count.

The Order stood ready as the first signs of the Dementor's came into view.

Harry and Ron were in the Mini ROR. The Cup, the ring, the locket, and the Diadem sat before them waiting for Dobby's signal.

The sun kissed the morning sky with its first rays.

The brilliant white light of thousands of Patronuses had not only driven away the Dementors but had destroyed them. The moment of joy at their victory was short lived as the second wave arrived.

Dumbledore had finished Casting the ancient spell just as the first light of dawn had shown. It had drained him as he wasn't as young as he used to be, but it had worked thank Godrik.

48 minuet's of utter chaos. Because none on their side could be touched for that hour Voldamort's side was being badly beaten. Every last person had been suddenly thankful for the long hours of training.

Hermione made a silent call to Dobby. He quietly removed her bonds while giving her a pepper up potion. The snake still slept. She tied her beaded bag to her waste so it wouldn't fall. As she reached into the hat for her Wand and the Sword of Gryffindor she saw its eye's fly open the snake ready to lunge intent on its prey.

Though she was quick the snake was quicker as its fangs met her left arm. With quick reflexes she brought the sword down upon its neck severing it. The black horrid smoke and scream had quickly disappeared. Giving Dobby the sword he disappeared with a pop bringing the hat with him.

The second Dobby popped in Ron and Harry one Basilisk fang in each hand destroyed the four remaining Horrorcrux's , they choked on the black smoke until it had disappeared. Harry grabbed his Wand nodding to Ron both bolting from the room into the currently ongoing battle.

When Ron appeared the Order knew it was show time. They were in over drive and weren't waiting a second. Death eaters and foes were falling left and right. Most were able to stomach the dead, bloody and cursed Death Eaters better than the Order had hoped.

Voldamort and his higher ranking servants had been watching, there hour of invulnerability was nearly up, just seconds away.

With the chime of the tower they returned safely inside Hogwarts leaving the Order to fight as Voldamort and his Death eaters descended in a cloud of thick black smoke to join the fight.

Hermione could feel the Poison in her system, she had a potion that would slow it she just hoped she could last the battle, and she didn't have time

Hermione appeared to the spot in which they had decided to meet and the two friends smiled at one another and hugged before taking off in a cloud of black and white smoke.

The moment their feet hit ground it was as if fate itself had intervened.

Draco and Snape were trapped by Lucius and Bellatrix who had from what she knew were describing her horrific death. Snape was holding a sorrow filled Draco at having been told she was dead by his father. Without a thought she uttered the unforgivable curse as two green streams of light hit Lucius and Bellatrix, both falling to the ground Dead. For a split second a look of relief washed over Draco and the others. Then they took sight of her and the other things happening at that very second.

Voldamort's rage at the mudblood killing his servants had focused his wand to the filth.

Just as Voldamort raised his wand to curse Hermione Harry's wand shot a green light.

To the Order it felt like watching a nightmare.

Draco looked at how haggard and beat down she looked, she had cuts and bruises and blood. His eyes began to tear up at the sight of her. He hated himself for letting her go and for the pain this pointless War had caused.

The Order was shocked they had known she was hurt from dobby but it was gut-wrenching to look at her and what was happening. So close to destroying the evil bastard and yet so far.

Snape's heart sank into his stomach.

Harry took his chance. Hermione could feel him nearly utter the killing curse as Harry's curse hit him in the back; she was quicker though and had cast a killing curse before the same words could leave his mouth. The two curses hit Voldamort at the same moment. He exploded to nothing but ash as his enraged screams died in his throat.

The remaining death eaters were furious and had attacked with fever but were so few that they never stood a chance.

It had ended when Hermione had killed the last Death eater as he raised his wand the green light barely missing her hitting a tree as he fell down dead.

Hermione's adrenalin had made her blood pump entirely to fast and the venom had well worked its way to her heart.

Damn… She was too late. Hermione fell to the ground clutching her chest. Draco and those of the Order who had seen were running to her.

Snape glanced over her form… Fang mark's, she had killed the snake and it was returning the favor he observed in distain. Snape withdrew a large vile and poured the deep red liquid down her throat. He was smarter than they had given him credit for. It had been how he had lasted so long. The antidote worked quickly as they moved her to the nearly vacant infirmary. The venom worked its way from the wound until there was none left in her tired and broken body.

They moved her to the medical wing, nearly half the Order in tow. Poppy attended her with great skill only allowing Snape to stay because he possessed equal healing skills to her own. The others dealt with the aftermath though thanks to extremely impressive spell work for protection on top of the wards they had never made it into the school. The protection spell had been brilliant as only five people on their side had died at final count, being much less than they could have hoped for.

The moment the Order saw Harry there heart's leapt for joy. That joy had been shattered quickly. Most were in shock. Kingsley had remained minister in spite of Voldamort's attempts. Help arrived quickly though there was not much to be done. Only a few Death eaters had escaped and the Aurors were already on it. Hogwarts thanks to the Wards had received only minor damage aside from the landscape. They had been grateful that the losses were so few though it failed to make them any less painful.

They were in shock it was over, but relieved that things were at least ok. Hermione had stayed in the medical wing only two day's and had by the second night threatened to Avada Snape if he refused to help her escape. They had not let anyone see her as in her current state it would be extremely traumatizing to her friends and people she considered family considering all they had seen.

Upon wakening and questioning Snape how bad it was and his refusal to answer she had conjured a mirror. She looked like hell, the major stuff had been healed and the bruise's lessoned, she could only imagine how she had looked at the battle.

Snape was concerned with her mental state and after a battle of wit and insult Snape had grudgingly declared her able to leave.

Poppy helped her get presentable as Snape helped her to the Great hall.

When she entered with Professor Snape's help the Student's, Order and Friend's let out a round of applause. Draco and Ron ran to help her to her seat.

The group of friends sat smiling to one another as Dumbledore made a heartwarming speech, followed by the names of those who were lost, and ended with a toast to peace.

Draco much to the great halls amusement proceeded to snog Hermione senseless turning her a lovely color of Gryffindor red Wile Ginny was practically glued to Harry. Snape gave them a disapproving look which followed by a smack on the head from Narcissa. Snape didn't argue with her as he wasn't stupid.

Harry and Hermione felt a bit claustrophobic but if that was the worst then they would both take it gladly.

Ron, Harry and Hermione shared a look each felt for the first time in there chaotic and abnormal lives that the next year would be boring and they didn't mind in the least.

The impact of Voldamort brought about pain and loss but it also brought about peace and Hope. Though they would never know if it was luck or fate that day they knew they had won a War, won the right to be happy but most importantly they truly knew what it meant to live a life without fear. It wasn't easy or normal but it was there's.


End file.
